Buscadores de mitos
by Lunita-Sempai
Summary: AU. Nico Robin y su equipo de investigación se dedica a comprobar si son ciertas las Historias fabulosas de las antiguas tradiciones , que narran avistamientos de seres que encarnan de forma simbólica fuerzas de la Naturaleza, aspectos de la condicion humana o criaturas que se creían extintas.


_**-Buscadores de Mitos.-**_

 _ **Summary: AU. Nico Robin y su equipo de investigación se dedica a comprobar sin son ciertos las Historias fabulosas de las antiguas tradiciones , que narran avistamientos de seres que encarnan de forma simbólica fuerzas de la Naturaleza, aspectos de la condicion humana o criaturas que se creían extintas.**_

 **Capitulo 1: El Ebu Gogo.**

El ruido de unos tacones era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel pasillo, La autora avanzaba a paso ligero. Paró frente a una puerta y la abrió completamente. Entró en aquella gran sala donde varias personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una enorme mesa.

- **Buenos Dias, Doctora Robin** \- Un Chico de tez pálida, cabello tan negro como el petróleo y con un flequillo que le cubría los ojos, Saludó a Nico Robin.

- **Buenos Dias, Petro**.- Todos lo allí presente nada más ver a la morena se colocaron rectos y rígidos en sus asientos.- **Chicos, Tras unas largas semanas de búsqueda por fin he encontrado lo que podría ser el descubrimiento del año. Zoro, sería tan amable de atender...como experto Biólogo y profesor de la evolución y filogenia este tema le va a encantar**.- El Mencionado dejó a un lado su celular y se pasó una mano por el pelo.- **Gracias, Bien como iba diciendo este va a ser el descubrimiento del año. Pero no estoy segura de que lo que os voy a decir vaya a ser cierto, por eso he decidido que nos iremos de expedición.** \- La mayoria miraron muy interesados a la Doctora **.** \- **Bien, Como algunos sabrán hace cuarenta y cinco años, Silvers Rayleight, fue acusado por asesinar a sus dos compañeros de expedición cuando se encontraban en Flores, Indonesia. Bien, pues él alego que los que asesinaron a sus dos compañeros fueron una nueva especie, Los conocidos como Ebu gogos, Roronoa podría usted explicar que son estos seres**.- El de cabello verde se levantó y se acercó a la Doctora.

\- **Los ebu gogos, también conocidos como El Homo floresiensis, son un grupo de Humanoides que aperecen en la mitología de Flores, Indonesia. Allí son bastante conocidos como Los Caníbales de la jungla, ya que raptaban a los niños de flores y se los comían**.- Algunos hicieron muecas de asco y otros solo atendían sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor por lo que estaba explicando-. **Los Habitantes de Flores los describen como buenos caminantes y rápidos corredores de alrededor de 1,5 metros de Altura. Según dicen tienen narices anchas y planas, caras anchas con bocas grandes y cuerpos peludos. Las hembras tienen largos, pechos colgantes. Se dice que murmuran en lo que parece ser su propio lenguaje y del mismo modo pueden repetir lo que se les dice como si fueran un loro.**

- **Perfecto, Muchas Gracias profesor Roronoa.** \- El peliverde se sentó de Nuevo.- **Tal y como acaba de explicar el Profesor Roronoa, esos seres, según Silvers Rayleight, Asesinaron a sus dos compañeros, Gold D Roger y Akagami no Shanks. Pero claro, Nadie creyó su historia y fue condenado a cadena perpetúa. Actualmente Silvers aún sigue vivo en la cárcel de Impel Down con sesenta y nueve años y mañana podré entrevistarle. Petra, Roronoa y Usopp me acompañareis**.-Los mecionados asintieron.- **Contamos con el permiso de grabar la entrevista, y Usopp será nuestro cámara.**

- **Y para que vas a ir de expedición, igual este señor mintió**.- Razonó un hombre de cabellos y patillas negras.

 **-Ya, Yo también lo creía Trafalgar, pero Silvers, Roger y Shanks filmaron a estos seres y grabaron sus sonidos. La grabadora fue confiscada por el tribunal de justicia y la cámara se encuentra pérdida en el bosque de Flores.**

- **Yo podría conseguir esa grabación.. Solo me tiene que dar una semana.**

- **Lo que haga falta, no te preocupes Trafalgar..Pero eso implicaría no poder ir a la expedición y necesitamos a un Doctor/cirujano para las posibles bajas...por eso Franky se ocupará de conseguirlo.**

-¡ **¡Supeeer! nada más vuelvas tendras la grabadora.**

- **Bien, A los que mencioné preparados para mañana y los que irán a la Expedición son, Trafalgar, Roronoa, Petro, Karuki y Nami. A parte nos acompañaran unos guías, espero que todo esto valga la pena.**

 ** _Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía en Discovery channel; The Cannibal in the jungle, Recomiendo que lo veáis.._**


End file.
